The Lich's Name
by Yamiku
Summary: Oi... The Undead want to learn about rocks, and the Narrator keeps spelling Kel'Thuzad's name wrong.....


Mali: Uh.... yeah.... this was inspired by a crazy dream I had.... please, PLEASE, PLEASE don't kill me.....

***

**The Lich's Name**

Kelthy grinned cheesily. "Now, my loyal Undead people, we're going to learn about chromatography!"

A groan arose from the army.

"But Liiiiii-iiii-iiichyyyyyy!" whined Arthas, stamping his foot. "We did that last week! LAST WEEK!"

"Yes-" began Kelthy.

"Well, how come we have to do it again?! Can't we look at rocks? Rocks are fun!" said Arthas. 

The Undead shouted in agreement. 

Kelthy opened his bony mouth to say something, but was interrupted rudely.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!" screamed Tichondrius, holding a megaphone up to his mouth.

"ROCKS!" screamed the troops.

"WHEN DO WE WANT 'EM?!"

"SOON!" yelled half the horde.

"LATER!" yelled a quarter.

"Duhh...." said the other quarter. 

"No!" said Tichondrius. "When I go "When do we want em?", you go "NOW!""

"Oh." said the entire army as one voice. 

"Let's do it properly." suggested Arthas. "A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, FAW!" 

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!" 

"ROCKS!" 

"WHEN DO WE WANT 'EM?!"

"NOW!"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!" 

"ROCKS!" 

"WHEN DO WE WANT 'EM?!"

"NOW!"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!" 

"ROCKS!" 

"WHEN DO WE WANT 'EM?!"

"NOW!"

This went on for about forty-seven years, until Kelthy finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! I'll let you look at rocks! Now shut the hell up!" he yelled, smacking his skeletal head on the wall of the Black Citadel they were sitting in.

"YAY!" cheered the Undead Army.

Kelthy's Kronies (Yes, I know that's the wrong spelling) got out the assortment of scientific rocks. His Kronies consisted of four "Special" new troops- The Equilibrium Dead.

The one named Demetrius tapped his Leader on the shoulder. "Uh, boss? Random Ghoul #45877,000 sewed his mouth closed with a remote control and a sprig of onion."

"How in bloody hell did he manage to do that?!" shrieked Kelthy, voice shrill with rage. "AND MY NAME IS NOT KELTHY!"

"Mmmmph mfffff grnhhhh!" Random Ghoul #45877,000 said.

"What did he say?" asked Random Banshee #567.

"He said "Sitting on ice on a really cold day where the temperature it -56798 degrees causes you to get frostbite."" said Random Ghoul #45.

"That's it, Mister!" snapped Kelthazzad. "Go sit in the corner! AND MY NAME IS NOT KELTHAZZAD!"

Random Ghoul #45877,000 trailed off sadly, while Celfuzard got angry.

"MY NAME IS NOT CELFUZARD!" screamed the insane Lich guy called Kehlthuzawd.

"MY NAME ISN'T KEHLTHUZAWD EITHER!" said the same guy. "IT'S KEL'THUZAD! SAY IT WITH ME! KEL-"

Ikel- (That's spelled with a Silent "I")

"NO! KEL!"

Oh, sorry. His name was actually Kel.

"NO! IT'S KEL'THUZAD! K-E-L-APOSTROPHE-T-H-U-Z-A-D!" screeched Wkel-Thozardio (That's a Silent "W" and a Silent "Io")

He read the above spelling. "EVEN RANDOM ABOMINATION #457 CAN SPELL MY NAME BETTER THAN YOU!" he yelled, pointing.

Random Abomination #457 grinned stupidly. "P-K-L-O-D-G-S-C-V-N-SHIZ!" 

Qal'Fazarwd sighed. "Okay. maybe not. OH, COME ON! THERE'S NO 'Q' IN MY NAME!"

Slowlylosinghissanitykel-Andthatisnotgoodthazard (Silent "Slowlylosinghissanity" and Silent "Andthatisnotgood") was letting his temper rage in a fiery blaze of rage. 

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" screamed Kel'Thuzad. "I CAN'T- Hey! You spelled it right!"

I did?

"Yeah! Now I'm not so stressed!" 

.... My work here is done.

"Hey, where'd that weirdo person go?" asked Arthas, scratching his head. He looked in a mirror, and realized that his hair was not the silky-smooth Herbal Essences hair he once had. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Archimonde looked on from his visit to Hell. "And I'm trusting these fools to bring me back?" he sighed.

Justin Timberlake waved. "Hey, Archie! Let's play checkers!"

"Okay." was the response, as he sat down, for a long, long game of the game where you have red and black plastic things that look like the lids off milk bottles and you have to move them around the board that had black and red checks.

THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft, or any characters. I also don't own Justin Timberlake....


End file.
